Saiyan Tails: A Jingle Bells Remix
by Gohan-Fury
Summary: HAHAHA! This is so weird, it's funny! SAI-YAN SAGA UP! REVIEW!


[Sai-yan Tails: A Jingle Bells Remix]  
[The Sai-yan Saga]  
[Gohan_Fury]  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, so I don't own DBZ or "Jingle Bells" alright? This is sung to the  
tune of "Jingle Bells"... I'd also like to have the impression upon the readers that my  
friends also participated in the writing of this song and it was made out of pure insanity  
and amusement...  
  
P.S. NO FRIEZA MINIONS WERE HARMED DURING THE WRITING OF THIS  
REMIX.... well, not yet...  
  
P.P.S. PREPARE FOR MAJOR INSANITY!  
  
P.P.P.S. FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE THAT THINK "ISN'T IT A LITTLE TOO EARLY  
FOR CHRISTMAS?", GET OUT... Nah, I'm just jostling you... my friends and I began  
writing this in 7th grade but we stopped there and now have continued in 10th grade.  
Odd? I guess...  
  
P.P.P.P.S. NO LLAMAS WERE HARMED DURING THE PRODUCTION OF THIS  
SONG! Hehehe... Monty Python, gotta love it... great... now I have to disclaim that too...  
well, I don't own Monty Python too...  
  
P.P.P.P.P.S. PRAISE THE LLAMAS!!! My sister owns that...  
  
P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Okay... I'm gonna start now... shutting up...  
  
  
Radittz came to Earth  
looking for Gokou  
It was then that he found  
that Kakarott turned good.  
Ticked off as he was  
he wouldn't give up now  
that is until he stole Gohan  
who beat his head up, POW!  
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Radittz fails,  
Gokou bites the dust! (X_x)  
Sent to the next dimension by  
the namek you can't trust!  
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Radittz fails,  
Gokou bites the dust! (X_x)  
Sent to the next dimension by  
the namek you can't trust!  
  
Vegeta came next  
Nappa shined his boots  
The sai-yan prince got ticked  
he turns around and shoots  
Nappa gets blown up  
"You dirty rat!" he cries  
Vegeta gives a smirk before  
his sai-yan 'partner' dies.  
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Nappa's nailed,  
the Z fighters are scared.  
Vegeta looms upon them  
they'll fight him if they dare.   
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Nappa's nailed,  
the Z fighters are scared.  
Vegeta looms upon them  
they'll fight him if they dare.   
  
Tien and Yamcha die  
trying with all their might  
Piccolo, Gohan,  
and Krillin have to fight  
They're pretty freaked out now  
they'll need a lot of guts  
They all hope that Gokou will come  
to kick his sorry butt.  
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Vegeta hails,  
Gokou sprints along.  
Will Kakarott come back and   
put the prince where he belongs?  
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Vegeta hails,  
Gokou sprints along.  
Will Kakarott come back and   
put the prince where he belongs?  
Victory is at hand  
the prince now seems to claim  
he's almost done with them  
to the Z fighter's disdain  
When all hope seemed lost  
Gokou did appear  
turned around the odds so quick  
Vegeta began to fear.  
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Gokou unveils,  
Vegeta looks surprised.  
His chances of taking Earth down  
have slightly down-sized.  
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Gokou unveils,  
Vegeta looks surprised.  
His chances of taking Earth down  
have slightly down-sized.  
  
The sai-yan prince went ape  
in more ways than one  
he beat down poor Gokou  
thinking he had won  
Before he knew for sure  
the moron cut his tail  
Vegeta wasn't pleased to know  
that Gokou could prevail.  
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Vegeta's paled,  
Gokou might just win.  
How insane can a prince get?  
He almost had him pinned!  
  
Oh, Sai-yan tails,  
Vegeta's paled,  
Gokou might just win.  
How insane can a prince get?  
He almost had him pinned!  
  
The rivals looked all beat  
the fight was now a draw  
the sai-yan prince was to  
escape this world or die  
Krillin stood, arms crossed  
standing in his way  
but Gokou told him to lay off  
and Vegeta got away.  
  
Oh Sai-yan tails,  
the prince bails,  
Gokou is in pain.  
When will Vegeta come back  
with his pride to regain?  
  
Oh Sai-yan tails,  
the prince bails,  
Gokou is in pain.  
When will Vegeta come back  
with his pride to regain?  
  
~ Nappa, Kakarott, & Vegeta 2002  
  
Heh, what did you think?  
You know... you could ALWAYS review... 


End file.
